1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is devices for the synthesis of sine oscillations and in particular to a digital sine generator having a wobbled frequency output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sine generators have been used to produce sine signals in the LF range using the heterodyne principle or employing storage properties of capacitors in order to produce a specific frequency.
Another technique has been to use the PCM method in which, at fixed intervals of time, the desired signal value is fed in digital form to a digital analog converter which produces the desired signal after suitable filtering to suppress the "folded" frequencies.